clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rhysg9
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Rhysg9! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hi ! Hi ! My username here is Hahahahahahaha, this is my signature. --Hahahahahahaha Do you wanna meet on Club Penguin sometime ? You can reply on my talk page if you want to, just tell me the server if you want to meet.--Hahahahahahaha My Armies Who Wants To Join one Of My Armies Just Commenthere Or here giving your penguin name and that you want to join Medal Here's your medal for completeing Level 1 race, to play Level 2 race, tell me !--Hahahahahahaha Blue Mail Bag Ok here's the thing. One day I went to some Club Penguin related websites, then I found Microchip's site, he was promoting this PS 6 (i didn't know), well I later knew it was penguin storm, I used it once, I got the mail bag, but later I found this program is just useless except getting the mail bag, so I gave up using Penguin Storm.--Hahahahahahaha Re: Ok ! Reply on my talk at the time you want to take the race, and then immediately go to server rainbow --Hahahahahahaha Race Sorry, my Internet Explo. was super slow, then Mom asked me to do something, so you can ask me to re-race you some other day --Hahahahahahaha Put pages on the right namepsace as a subpage. ? Huh i dont understand--Rhysg9 18:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Do NOT put pages about your arm armys on the mainspace where all the articles go, prefix them with User:Rhysg9/ -so it appears like User:Rhysg9/Gary Fans, not Gary Fans. And you seriously need to learn Wiki markup/code The way you're formatting is LOL? --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 18:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry i wont do it again--Rhysg9 18:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about my rather criticising friend, you're going to learn formatting one day or the other, don't worry. I put a cleanup template on your "My Armies" page to indicate it does need clearup. Don't worry, we can help you with that. Anyways, yes, mainspace is for articles not user stuff. That means anything like "Gary Fan" or "My Armies" should be made as a subpage. Zapwire explains this above. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Award Thanks man! It is my first secret page award. I would suggest you only have on link on the main page, to make it harder. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Award Thanks man! It is my first secret page award. I would suggest you only have one link on the main page, to make it harder. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC)